Legend of the Twilight
.hack//Legend of the Twilight is a 12 episode anime and 3 volume manga occuring 4 years after the end of .hack//Quarantine. The anime is non-canon while the manga is canon. Both are almost the same near the beginning but after the 1st volume of the manga and the first 4 episodes of the anime, the two branch off into two different storylines. Title There are many titles for Legend of the Twilight, the most infamous being .hack//DUSK. .hack//DUSK was a mistranslation from a fansub group and it has stuck itself onto Legend of the Twilight. Many fans consider this alternative title easier to type but many more experienced fans just want DUSK to stop. They suggest to the newer fans to call Legend of the Twilight "Udeden", short for Tasogare No Udewa Densetsu (the Japanese title), or "LotT", the acronym of Legend of the Twilight. Setting Most of the series occurs in The World with scenes from the real world being shown only when needed. Anime Story thumb|The four hackers in the anime. Release Episodes #The Legendary Hero #Kite's Bracelet #The Phoenix Feather #Tanabata Night #Mansion of Terror #Trap of the Hot Steaming Water #Twilight Moon #The Solitary Knight #Footsteps of Collapse #Capitol of Illusion #The End of The World #The Legend Begins Let's Meet Offline Let's Meet Offline is a half hour radio show involving the players of Shugo, Rena, Mireille, Hotaru, Ouka, and Sanjuro meeting in the real world. In the radio show, it is discovered that Mirei is a four year old genius, with Ouka being her tutor. Ouka herself is a student attending Tokyo University. Sanjuro is Hotaru's Japanese teacher, both of them living in South Dakota, while Hotaru is found out to actually be a boy. This information contradicts both the Legend of the Twilight manga and .hack//Firefly because Hotaru's player is actually a girl living in Manhattan, but because Let's Meet Offline is part of the Legend of the Twilight anime, the information is non-canon. Manga Story The manga follows twins Rena and Shugo as they play The World using avatars of the legendary .hackers. Little do they know that they are about to be a part of the same mystery as the legendary players themselves, as Aura entrusts the Twilight Bracelet to Shugo. Together they encounter new friends Mireille, Ouka, and Hotaru, as well as Balmung, who has become an administrator for CC Corp. After spending a lot of time together, the party meets the mysterious girl Zefie. Zefie claims to be Aura's daughter and asks Shugo to take her home. Shugo agrees to this and is finally on a journey that can make him a hero. Kamui, head of the Cobalt Knights, targets Shugo for having an illegal item (the Bracelet) and associating with a Vagrant AI (Zefie). Shugo's party is soon suspended, but they manage to break free from The World's prison. They decide to stick together and see the quest through to the end. After several skirmishes with the Cobalt Knights, the party reaches Net Slum, where Balmung awaits. Balmung, who disagreed with CC Corp's view of Aura as a threat, supported Shugo's party and was subsequently punished. However, Balmung logged in at his home and met Shugo's party at Net Slum to test Shugo's determination. Shugo managed to succeed in striking Balmung, passing his test. Balmung then told Shugo how to reach Aura, allowing him to return Zefie and learn why he was given the Bracelet. Release Rena Special Pack Areas This is a list of areas visited by the characters of Legend of the Twilight in both the anime and manga. *'Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field'- Where Shugo gains the Twilight Bracelet *'Δ Voluptuous Cherry Maze'- Where the Cherry Blossom Event occurs and where Shugo meets Ouka *'Δ Blazing Purgatory Valley'- Where the Phoenix Feather is located *'Δ Distant Azure River'- Where the Tanabata Event takes place *'Δ Cursed Woodland Murderhouse'- Where Rena fell into a coma *'Δ Enraged Dragon Queen'- The area where Shugo was tricked into thinking Rena was there and also where a Hot Spring is located *'Δ Greedy Her Furnace'-An alternative translation for the above area that was found in the subtitles *'Δ Gusting Southern Nation Snows'- Random area where Shugo goes to capture a Modified Monster *'Δ Dying Destroyer's Grave'- Where Morti is discovered and the Cobalt Knights are sent into a coma. The Server is questionable because it was said to be in the new server Naval Monte but Shugo acccessed it through Mac Anu. Cast Differences Between the Anime and Manga *Rena and Shugo's parents are divorce in the anime but are still together in the manga. *Rena does not fall into a coma in the manga. *Silver Knight does not have his account get deleted in the manga. Trivia *At the end of the manga, several past .hack characters are shown still playing The World, such as Subaru and Tsukasa, but because The World is a video game and the manga is in black and white, the characters shown just could have been players with the same character design. category: Project .hack category: Anime category: Manga